Your Shadows in Rain
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: Pada hari ini, untuk kedua kalinya hujan membawa pergi orang yang berharga bagiku .../LevixEren/Drama, Hurt/Comfort/Ditulis untuk event [Levi Song Fest 2016] Tema, Prompt: Rock/Alternatives - The Man Who Can't be Moved (tanggal 19 Desember 2016)


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan ©Isayama Hajime. Merupakan hak cipta komikus, saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Levi x Eren

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Status: Completed

* * *

Your Shadows in Rain

.

Aku berlari seperti orang gila, tanpa menghiraukan hujan deras membasahi pakaianku. Lebih cepat, lebih dekat, agar aku bisa menemuinya!

Sesampainya di lokasi, bocah itu tidak kelihatan. Tempat ini mendadak begitu ramai. Aku menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi, sampai akhirnya bisa memandang wajah Eren. Ia di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, namun posisinya lebih tinggi. Panggung dadakan dibuat demi hari ini. Tepat di belakangnya, seseorang berbadan besar sedang mengeratkan tali gantungan.

 _Hari adalah hari Eren dieksekusi._

Sorot matanya kini hilang harapan. Padahal setiap hari ia tak pernah kehilangan semangatnya. Tanpa sengaja, mata kami bertemu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia tersenyum padaku. Tanganku refleks menjangkau dan tepat pada waktu itu—pintu kecil di bawah kakinya terbuka ...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Satu bulan yang lalu,_

Hari ini kami semua berkumpul membahas beberapa poin penting. Pertama, tepat seminggu titan musnah dari muka bumi. Kedua, sebuah fakta bahwa dunia luar ternyata memiliki teknologi yang jauh lebih maju terkuak. Berkat Hange, kami bisa bernegosiasi dengan utusan dunia luar sana. Jadi beberapa hari terakhir, para monarki bersama anggota tentara elit melakukan rapat panjang menentukan nasib. Ketiga, mengingat hasil diskusi kemarin membbuatku dongkol lagi. Untungnya, Hange yang menyampaikan hasil rapat sebagai pemimpin Survey Corps.

Si kacamata memulai pembicaraan, "Dalam rapat tadi, semua sepakat memindahkan penduduk secara bertahap. Pertama warga dari dinding Sina, Rose, lalu Maria. Kita para prajurit akan pindah paling akhir."

Armin mengangkat tangan. "Tunggu, dari posisi penduduk Sina berada dalam jarak terjauh. Bukankah lebih mudah memindahkan warga terdekat duluan?" tanyanya.

"Para pejabat penting pindah lebih dulu. Kita bertugas mengantar mereka sampai tujuan dan memastikan kondisi di luar aman. Tujuan prajurit pindah terakhir pun untuk meyakinkan benar-benar tidak ada masalah lagi," jawab Hange.

Aku mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya kami pindah terakhir tidak cuma demi melindungi warga. Semua gara-gara mulut ember Nile yang membocorkan fakta Eren dan Armin adalah titan. Akibatnya terjadi perdebatan alot untuk mempertahankan hidup kedua bocah itu. Kami akhirnya mengusulkan pindah belakangan agar mereka percaya. Padahal Hange sudah berencana melanjutkan penelitian pada Eren dan Armin sesegera mungkin.

Si mata empat yang menangkap ekspresi kesalku berbisik, "Aku tahu kau jengkel. Tapi kuharap kau tidak membuat mereka sadar sebab sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu," jawabku singkat. "Tapi kau sadar kan, para pejabat itu tak bisa dipercaya?"

Si kacamata menghela napas panjang. Aku yakin Hange juga sependapat. Namun kita tidak boleh sembarangan dalam bertindak. Nasib Survey Corps adalah tanggung jawab kami berdua. Takkan kubiarkan satupun dari mereka dalam bahaya lagi. Kutatap semua bawahanku satu-satu, lalu berakhir pada Eren.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruang makan untuk memastikan kebersihannya. Eren dan Mikasa masih sibuk bersih-bersih. Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar pintu kubuka.

"Korporal," panggil Eren.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

Aku membuka kain yang melindungi mulut. "Kalau kau sudah beres mengelap kaca, lanjutkan dengan—"

"Maksudku setelah titan tidak ada lagi. Bukankah itu artinya ... pekerjaan kita juga berakhir?"

Mereka menatapku, aku serasa diinterogasi.

"Mulai besok, kita akan mendampingi penduduk yang pindah. Kalau semua sudah selesai beres-beres akan kujelaskan prosesnya pada kalian," kataku.

Eren tampak tak puas dengan jawabanku. Tapi dia tak bertanya lebih jauh. Anak itu mengangguk pelan kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Perlengkapan yang kami bawa hari ini sama dengan ketika masih memburu titan. Waktu menghitung jumlah prajurit yang ada di sini ternyata Eren, Mikasa, Armin tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Apa mereka masih belum selesai membereskan meja?

Aku pergi ke ruang makan. Dugaanku benar, ketiga bocah itu ada di sana. Namun mereka justru sedang bercakap-cakap. Diam-diam kucuri dengar pembicaraan ketiganya.

"Akhirnya, hari ini evakuasi penduduk dimulai," kata Armin.

Eren mengangguk, mengundang heran kedua sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Eren? Kau tak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini," tanya Mikasa khawatir.

"Iya Eren, kau kenapa? Bukankah kau menantikan saat ini?" sambung si rambut pirang.

"Dulunya setiap hari aku berpikir, kapan kita akan menang. Lalu saat titan musnah, kita akan bagaimana?" ujar bocah bermata hijau menerawang.

"Melihat laut! Bukankah kita berjanji akan melihatnya bersama? Lalu aku, Mikasa, dan kau bisa tinggal bertiga."

Saat menangkap senyum lebut Eren, aku tidak mendengarkan lagi obrolan mereka. Kutinggalkan ketiga bocah itu, karena sepertinya tak lama lagi mereka akan segera keluar.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya proses evakuasi berjalan tanpa hambatan. Langit begitu cerah hingga sinar mataharinya menyakiti mataku. Selain para monarki dan orang kaya egois, kebanyakan penduduk sudah belajar untuk tidak mementingkan diri sendiri. Apalagi dengan fakta titan yang telah punah membuat mereka lebih mudah diatur. Kulihat anak-anak kecil semangat berlarian di padang rumput. Seakan lupa dengan ketakutan menjadi makanan titan di hari esok. Namun lihatlah sekarang, bahkan beberapa prajurit kerepotan mengontrol kenakalan anak-anak itu.

Begitu sampai di kota kami disambut oleh petugas keamanan di sana. Selama beberapa hari aku mengawasi gerak-gerik orang-orang itu. Kusuruh Eren dan Armin berjaga di posisi yang jauh dari kota untuk menghindarkan pengawasan mereka. Bersama Hange, kami sepakat tidak tinggal terlalu lama setelah memindahkan penduduk.

Sialnya, ada satu waktu dimana tim Survey Corpsbermalam di sini. Waktu itu Hange bertemu dengan sekelompok orang yang mengaku grup peneliti di kota ini. Mendapat kawan yang sepaham, si maniak sains itu tidak mungkin menolaknya. Dari siang, sore, bahkan hingga malam ia belum kembali. Pastilah dia sedang berapi-api menjelaskan seluruh hipotesa memuakkannya. Lebih baik ssekarang kucari saja dia lalu menyeretnya pulang.

Aku berjalan cukup jauh memasuki kota. Dimanapun, langit malam baik di dunia luar maupun di balik dinding sama saja. Tetapi bau udara di kota ini jauh lebih enak daripada dinding berbau pesing, apalagi got bawah tanah. Orang-orang lewat memandangiku dalam berbagai arti. Ada yang tertarik, banyak juga yang ketakutan. Apa yang kaupikirkan ketika mengetahui di balik hutan lebat ternyata ada manusia yang tinggal di sana?

Sekesal-kesalnya dengan migrasi ini, di lain sisi aku juga bersyukur. Akhirnya kami semua dapat hidup damai tanpa was-was dikejar raksasa. Tidak akan ada lagi manusia yang bertarung untuk mati konyol di tangan makhluk besar tak berakal itu.

Sontak langkahku terhenti saat menangkap siluet Eren dan satu orang lagi—Nile? Kombinasi yang aneh, karena aku tahu persis Nile tidak menyukai anak itu. Lagipula kenapa harus berbicara di celah sempit antara bangunan? Tanpa banyak berpikir, kudekati mereka. Apalagi dari air muka keduanya membuatku semakin curiga.

"Oi, Eren!" panggilku.

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh, ekspresinya panik. Terutama Nile yang langsung membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"O,oh aku sedang mengingatkannya—" jawab pemimpin pasukan kepolisian ini gagap.

"Untuk?"

"Kau tahu kan, dia dan temannya yang berambut pirang itu adalah titan. Walau tidak ada masalah sampai sekarang, monster tetaplah monster. Jadi, aku mengingatkannya karena penduduk di sini sudah tahu tentang mereka."

"Kalau takut, kau tinggal mengatakannya langsung di hadapan kami. Aku sebagai penanggung jawab bocah ini akan senang hati membantumu," kataku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Pria itu tak menjawab lagi. Kehabisan kata-kata, heh? Tanganku menarik Eren hingga membuatnya nyaris terjatuh.

"K, Korporal?"

"Kita cari kacamata sialan itu dan seret dia pulang."

"B, baiklah. Tapi, bisakah Anda melepaskan tanganku?"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabku. Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan tadi?"

Eren diam beberapa saat. Semenit, dua menit, hanya langkah kaki yang dari tadi berbunyi. Ketika aku ingin balik badan, tiba-tiba anak itu bersuara, "Dia tidak berbohong, Korporal."

Aku benar-benar berbalik agar bisa menyelidiki mimik mukanya. Kutangkap perasaan tidak nyaman, takut, juga kebohongan. Eren tidak jujur padaku. Namun kuputuskan tidak mendesaknya dan memilih fokus mencari Hange sekarang. Tetapi mulai besok, akan kuawasi anak ini lebih ketat. Apapun topik pembicaraan mereka, pastilah sesuatu yang buruk.

 _Hal yang paling kusesali saat itu adalah, seharusnya tadi aku mendesak Eren._

Sebab dua hari kemudian, bocah itu berubah menjadi titan dan menghancurkan kota di dunia luar. Padahal hari ini adalah giliran para prajurit pindah. Sayangnya Eren tak berada dimanapun. Teman-temannya bahkan bilang sudah dari pagi dia tidak ada. Perasaanku tidak enak, kami pun memutuskan pergi lebih awal tanpa sempat sarapan.

Di tengah perjalanan, kami berpapasan dengan Hitch. Gadis itu mengabarkan bahwa Eren mengamuk di kota. Mendengar suara teriakan titan yang begitu familiar, kita semua memacu kuda agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di kota, kulihat para penduduk berlari ketakutan. Terakhir sebelum meninggalkan kota untuk menemui kami, Hitch hanya mengetahui Jeager menghancurkan rumah salah satu pejabat. Selanjutnya aku pergi setelah diberi tahu posisi anak itu. Sementara yang lain mengevakuasi korban selamat. Kedua temannya terutama saudara perempuan Eren bersikeras untuk ikut, untunglah ada si kacamata yang mengurus mereka.

Waktu tiba di lokasi, perkataan gadis polisi itu sudah tidak valid lagi. Lebih banyak bangunan telah rata dengan tanah. Darah berceceran sejauh mata memandang. Kelihatannya para bangsawan banyak yang tidak sempat melarikan diri. Aku sekarang berhadapan dengan bocah raksasa pengacau rencana. Kuteriakkan namanya, Eren menoleh.

Aku melayang menggunakan manuver tiga dimensiku menghindari tinjunya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Seharusnya dia tak menyerang orang yang ia kenal. Kutarik kedua pedangku, secepat kilat berlari di lengan raksasanya. Anak itu berniat memukulku lagi dengan tangan satunya. Aku terbang menjauhi pukulannya, lalu menebas tangan yang menyerangku. Sebelum ia sempat beregenerasi dan menonjokku kembali, aku menukik mengincar tengkuknya. Dalam hitungan detik, leher belakangnya berhasil kubelah. Tubuh raksasanya pun tumbang.

Setengah badan bocah itu timbul diantara otot, kutarik dia keluar dan melemparnya ke tanah. Aku menjotos wajahnya begitu ia menatapku. Saat mencoba untuk bangun, kutarik kerah pakaiannya dan memukul wajah itu lagi. Anehnya saat kuhajar hingga babak belur, anak itu hanya pasrah. Beberapa polisi yang datang berusaha menghentikanku. Ketika ada suara teriakan yang kukenal, aku berhenti. Mikasa dan Armin berlari menghampiri kami.

Gadis berambut hitam legam ini menatapku sengit. "Kenapa kau malah menghajarnya?"

"Karena bocah sialan ini sudah melanggar perintah."

"Eren pasti punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Tidak mungkin dia bermaksud jahat."

"Jadi menurutmu membunuh orang bukan niat jahat?"

Perempuan bermata hitam itu terdiam. Pelan-pelan dia menyentuh wajah lebam saudaranya. Bunyi napasnya bergetar, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kau pasti ada alasan untuk melakukan ini kan, Eren?"

"Tidak ada," ujar Eren singkat.

Kami semua mematung.

"Memangnya menghancurkan dan membunuh perlu alasan?" lanjutnya. Kemudian dia tertawa, sambil memandang remeh. "Aku muak dengan monarki. Selama ini aku diperlakukan sebagai monster bar-bar tak berotak seperti yang lain. Aku benci pandangan takut dan menghina mereka. Anda yang membenci monarki pasti sepaham denganku kan, Korporal?"

Sekarang, perempuan disebelahku ini membisu. Kusingkirkan tangan Mikasa dan kuhajar bocah titan keparat ini hingga pingsan.

Petugas keamanan kota meringkus Eren yang tak sadarkan diri. Ini buruk, kedua sahabatnya terguncang sekarang. Tapi yang lebih penting, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Usahaku dan si mata empat sia-sia. Selanjutnya kami harus mengkhawatirkan keputusan pengadilan beberapa hari kedepan. Vonis hukuman mati tidak mungkin terhindarkan. Celakanya, mereka mungkin akan mengeksekusi Armin juga.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, semua anggota Survey Corps terdiam melihat mata empat menggeleng. Semangat berlebihannya seakan lenyap. Bahkan dia tak mau memandang wajah kami. Jangan bilang kalau bocah itu tetap—

"Maaf ...," ujarnya lirih. "Aku ... berusaha meyakinkan para orang tua itu. Kita hanya berhasil menangguhkan penahanan Armin. Itupun karena akhirnya Eren bersaksi di persidangan bahwa dia disuruh oleh Nile. Sekarang para polisi sedang memburunya."

"Jadi bocah itu tetap mendapat vonis mati?" tanyaku.

"Ya, katanya apa yang dia lakukan tetaplah sebuah kejahatan besar. Jumlah orang yang mati, apalagi semuanya adalah bangsawan. Eksekusinya akan dilaksanakan lusa."

Bocah berambut jamur tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama Mikasa. Gadis itu pergi begitu mendengar jawaban Hange. Aku yang tahu tujuannya menyusul. Sembari berlari kupikirkan penjelasan si kacamata. Jangan-jangan itulah yang dibicarakan si tua berkumis tipis itu sebelum kupergoki dua minggu lalu.

Baru sampai di penjara bawah tanah dan kulihat percekcokan perempuan itu dan penjaga pintu tahanan. Segera kudatangi mereka dan melerai perseteruan yang sedang terjadi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu sipir padaku.

"Aku adalah orang yang mengirim salah satu tahananmu kemari. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Bocah ini bersamaku, kalau kau takut dia membantu salah satu kriminal kabur."

"Hanya kau yang boleh masuk. Gadis itu tetap di sini."

Mereka membuka pintu baja, aku masuk ditemani salah satu petugas. Kudengar wanita itu memanggilku.

"Tolong kabari aku keadaannya, Korporal."

Aku mengangguk sebelum pintu ditutup.

Bau karat penjara yang sama dengan di balik dinding. Pondasinya kokoh juga tinggi bertingkat. Sepanjang perjalanan, para tahanan memandangku penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sipir ini membawaku pergi cukup jauh. Tapi rumah tahanan ini ternyata lebih luas. Ditambah ruang bawah tanah, berarti penjara terdiri dari tiga tingkat. Tak terlalu jauh dari tangga kulihat sel tahanan Eren. Perlakuan mereka terhadapnya sama persis ketika pertama kali bocah itu dijebloskan ke sel bawah tanah negeri kami. Anak itu memandangku ketika menyadari bunyi langkah kaki dekat dengannya. Wajahnya, matanya ... aku sama sekali tidak kenal Eren yang ini.

"Waktumu lima menit. Aku akan kembali setelah waktu besukmu habis," kata sipir itu sebelum meninggalkanku.

Aku dan anak itu saling melirik dalam diam. Lebam di wajahnya nyaris tak berbekas. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut? Kucoba bicara padanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang Anda lihat. Tubuh monster ini mempercepat kesembuhanku."

"Mata empat bilang, kau disuruh Nile membunuh orang-orang. Kenapa?"

Dia mendengus, "Jawabanku sama, Korporal. Aku tidak bohong padamu."

"Kau ... bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?"

Sesaat dia berwajah sendu, namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa. "Tentu saja."

Refleks kugebrak pintu selnya hingga membuat bocah itu terkejut. Emosiku memuncak, rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kau mati, Bocah Sial. Aku tak sabar ingin meludahi jasadmu lusa nanti."

Aku pergi meninggalkannya sebelum waktu berkunjung habis. Kudengar isakan sebelum kakiku melangkah menjauhi sel. Sial, apa yang kukatakan? Seharusnya aku memaksanya supaya ia bicara jujur. Dia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kalau tidak berbohong, kenapa bocah itu menangis? Lalu kenapa juga aku tak kembali ke sana lagi? Kupukul dinding di sisi kananku sekeras mungkin.

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum eksekusi mati, aku malah kembali ke dinding. Pagi-pagi sekali kusiapkan kuda dan perlengkapan seperlunya menuju ke sana. Saat baru ingin memacu kuda, si kacamata memanggilku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal di kastil, jadi aku mau ke sana mengambilnya."

"Eh kau mau kembali lagi ke dinding?!"

Sembari mengendarai kuda, sesekali aku menatap langit dan sekeliling. Kebiasaanku untuk selalu menajamkan telinga tidak hilang begitu saja. Kini sepanjang jarak matamu memandang, cuma ada padang rumput dan pepohonan lebat. Kadang kutemukan bunga yang terselip diantara rerumputan. Burung-burung dan hewan darat seperti rusa maupun kelinci beraktivitas dengan tenang. Apa yang kupikirkan? Tak ada lagi lolongan titan sekarang. Hanya kicauan burung dan angin yang membuat dedaunan saling bergesekan.

Setibanya disana, baru beberapa hari tempat ini ditinggal dan sudah ada debu begitu kusentuh pintunya. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke satu tujuan. Kemarin semalaman aku terjaga. Dorongan untuk pergi ke kamar anak buahku tidur kuat sekali, entah kenapa. Ada sejumlah tempat tidur dan kupilih untuk duduk di salah satu kasurnya. Sudah mulai berbau debu, dan aroma tubuh bocah itu masih tersisa di sini. Bahkan aku yang jarang tidur di kasur sekarang merebahkan diri di ranjang Eren.

.

.

.

Kupacu kudaku dengan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pertama kalinya aku tertidur dan lebih lama dari tidurku selama ini. Padahal hari ini adalah waktunya anak itu dieksekusi. Sialan, kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Andai aku tak kembali, surat itu tak akan pernah dibaca apalagi ditemukan. Atau kau berharap surat itu tetap di sana? Isi surat Eren terngiang-ngiang lagi di kepalaku.

 _Korporal,_

 _Jika anda menemukan surat ini, mungkin saja aku tak ada lagi di dunia ini._

 _Atau lebih baik anda tidak menemukannya. Rasanya bodoh sekali aku menulis surat ini, padahal bisa saja orang lain yang membacanya._

 _Anda benar, Nile berbohong. Dia memintaku untuk menghancurkan dunia luar. Tapi tak kubiarkan rencananya terwujud. Monarki yang menyuruhnya menyampaikan perintah itu padaku, akan kuhancurkan lebih dulu._

 _Aku tahu akibat perbuatanku, namun aku berjanji akan membunuh seluruh titan yang ada di dunia. Sekarang, hanya aku dan Armin titan yang tersisa. Walau Armin menjadi titan gara-gara kegoisanku. Berarti aku yang harus menghilang bukan?Jika aku mati, keinginanku berkumpul dengan keluargaku kembali akan terwujud._

 _Terima kasih sudah melindungiku selama ini._

 _Maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kerumunan manusia satu per satu membubarkan diri. Namun ada dua orang yang melawan arus menuju panggung eksekusi. Kuikuti mereka ke sana belakangan. Gadis muram itu menebas tali yang menggantung saudara tirinya. Dipeluknya Eren kemudian menangis meraung-raung. Bocah berambut jamur juga terisak. Mereka kehilangan sahabat sekaligus saudara tempat berbagi mimpi dan semangat.

Kuraih tubuh tak bernyawa itu dari saudarinya. "Kita bawa dia pulang."

Hujan telah berhenti. Kedua kalinya dalam hidup, hujan membawa jiwa orang-orang yang berarti bagiku. Kutatap wajah bocah yang kugendong. Mata hijau dan semangatnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Lehernya tergambar jelas bekas tali yang mengakhiri nyawanya. Padahal kerap kali dia terluka separah apapun, akan selalu hilang tanpa sisa.

Keesokan harinya, kudengar kabar Nile ditangkap. Kutunjukkan surat Eren agar memperkuat bukti. Kabar dari si mata empat katanya dia juga akan dihukum mati. Namun aku tidak peduli. Kali ini yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah prosesi kremasi Eren dihadapanku.

Mikasa, dari semalam tidak beranjak dari tumpukan kayu yang menyangga jasad Eren. Si pirang pun juga sama, hanya ikut diam memandangi sembari sesekali terisak. Anehnya akupun juga disini bersama mereka.

Kuusap rambut hingga wajah yang tengah terbaring membisu. Saat kusentuh wajahnya, aku sekarang benar-benar yakin dia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Bibir yang digunakannya untuk beradu mulut dan menantang maut telah terkatup rapat dan memucat. Bahkan mata hijaunya yang begitu cemerlang, hanya akan muncul dalam kenangan-kenangan kami. Kulepaskan tanganku setelah puas menyentuh Eren terakhir kalinya. Kulirik Jean dan Connie, mengisyaratkan mereka menarik Mikasa dan Armin.

Ketika api tersulut membakar kayu, jeritan pilu gadis muram dan si bocah pirang memanggil-manggil nama sahabat sekaligus keluarganya. Sulit sekali menahan keduanya agar tak mendekati proses kremasi. Aku menutup mata, mendengarkan suara api yang akan membakar habis tubuh anak itu. Kini, bahkan tubuh maupun jiwamu benar-benar telah sirna.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat tamu yang mengetuk pintu rumah. Kukira kedua anak ini akan terus menutup diri atau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk. Langsung kusuruh mereka masuk. Mikasa menyodorkan kotak kecil kepadaku.

"Kami ingin memberikan ini untuk Anda," katanya. "Itu berisi sebagian dari abu jenazah Eren."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Bocah muram itu memasang wajah sendu. "Selama ini, Anda sudah berkali-kali menolong Eren. Bahkan ketika aku tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia pergi ...," ujarnya parau.

Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Dia melakukannya untuk kalian. Aku yakin bocah itu takkan menyalahkanmu. Jadi jangan menyesalinya."

Mata mereka berdua tampak berkaca-kaca, namun si rambut jamur dengan cepat mengusap matanya lagi.

"Korporal, ikutlah ke laut bersama kami," kata Armin.

Aku mengikuti mereka mencapai tepi pantai. Si gadis muram tampak membawa satu guci kecil dari marmer. Kemudian dia membuka tutupnya.

"Dulu Eren pernah bilang pada kami ... andai semua berakhir, kita akan pergi melihat laut bertiga," katanya sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam guci itu.

 _Ya, aku pernah mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

"Akhirnya keinginan itu terwujud. Tapi, kami ingin tetap membiarkannya di lautan. Karena itulah—" si rambut jamur memasukkan tangan ke dalam guci setelah temannya. "Kita bersama-sama membebaskannya."

Kedua bocah itu lalu berjongkok menumpahkan abu yang telah mereka genggam ke air laut yang menyapu kakinya. Aku pun juga mengambil segenggam setelah Mikasa menyodorkan guci yang dipegangnya. Lalu aku berdiri, berjalan hingga kakiku terendam air laut. Perlahan kulebarkan tanganku, membiarkan butirannya jatuh perlahan dari sela jari dan diterbangkan angin.

Ombak berdebur pelan. Mereka mendekatiku, lalu menerawangi langit. Tiba-tiba, gadis muram itu berbicara, "Besok kami akan pergi dari kota."

"Kalian tidak tahan dengan gosip warga?"

"Tidak, kita sudah memikirkannya dari kemarin. Kami akan meneruskan mimpi lama ke laut dan melihat dunia."

Aku menangkap kesungguhan dari kedua wajah kedua bocah itu. Kuraih kotak pemberian mereka dari sakuku. Menatap lautan yang telah membawa Eren jauh berkelana.

"Aku juga akan pergi," ujarku refleks.

"Korporal?"

"Impianku jika titan tidak ada lagi adalah, membuat kebun teh agar bisa kunikmati sepuasnya."

Mikasa dan Armin memandangku heran.

Tidak, sebenarnya keinginanku adalah menemui bocah itu. Ke tempat dimana ia dilahirkan. Dinding itu memang bau bukan main. Tetapi, jika kau kembali kalau kau kutunggu di sana—aku tak keberatan bila harus melalui berbagai musim maupun ribuan siklus hujan.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi menghitung jumlah musim yang telah berganti. Aku tak pernah kembali lagi ke tempat tinggalku di dunia luar. Karena sekarang yang kulakukan hanyalah setia menyambutnya di Shigansina.

Kupandangi punggung tangan yang kini dihiasi kerutan khas tua renta. Mata dan pendengaranku juga sudah tak sepeka dulu lagi. Pria yang dijuluki _Manusia Terkuat_ pun pada akhirnya kalah dengan usia.

Sesungguhnya hari ini cukup buruk, hujan begitu deras sedang aku sangat lambat dalam berjalan.

Kulihat langit yang masih betah menurunkan hujan. Kukeluarkan lagi benda itu; kotak pemberian si gadis muram yang menjadi sisa keberadaan Eren. Kegenggam erat kotaknya sembari menunggu hujan berhenti. Hal ini telah menjadi kebiasaan setiap kali hujan turun. Barangkali bocah itu akan mendatangiku ketika hari telah cerah.

Perlahan namun pasti, intensitas hujan semakin berkurang. Lalu pelan-pelan menjadi rintik kecil, lalu berhenti. Burung-burung berkicau keluar dari persembunyian. Aku melihat dua burung yang terbang, satu berwarna cokelat dan yang lain berwarna hitam. Keduanya terbang semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat. Sementara entah mata atau kesadaranku yang semakin berkurang, aku melihat Eren ...

.

.

.

Mataku tiba-tiba menjadi terang. Langit biru berubah menjadi langit-langit kamar. Bunyi alarm mengganggu pendengaranku. Cahaya menembus di balik gorden. Kumatikan alarm jam di meja.

Mimpi yang panjang sekali ...

Kudengar pintu diketuk. Kemudian pintu kamarku dibuka.

"Tuan, sarapan pagi sudah siap," sahut suara itu.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Jadwalku hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Peninjauan cabang baru di Brooklyn. Setelah itu Anda ada rapat dengan Tuan Erwin Smith jam satu siang. Lalu, Tuan Kenny meminta untuk bertemu saat jam makan malam nanti."

"Bersih-bersih?"

"Saya sudah memeriksa pekerjaan bersih-bersih para pelayan, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu, selagi aku mandi siapkan pakaianku—Eren," perintahku sembari menatap wajahnya.

Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mataku, senyum lembut tergambar dari wajahnya. "Baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Halo, Rinalira disini.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca sampai akhir

Pada tahun ini saya berpartisipasi dalam event Levi Song Fest 2016. Tantangan banget buat menyelesaikan cerita ini, LOL. Baru sekarang diposting di ffn setelah sebelumnya sudah ku upload di _wattpad_.

Kesempurnaan hanya milik Rivaeren dan kekurangan tetap ada pada saya/ini ga niru kok. Kalau ada kritik, saran, request silakan ya kakak~ Aku akan berusaha membalasnya ^^

Rinalira Hikaru


End file.
